


Boss Bitch

by BunnyJess



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Background Character Death, Beta Roy Harper, Blood, Branding, Character Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Heat Sex, Inspired by Music, Mating Bite, Mentioned violence, Mob Boss AU, Mob family, Murder, OJTW2020, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, Other, Rut Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tattoo, The Wayne’s aren’t good people, Torture, an omega woman runs gotham, bond bite, childhood malnourishment, implied suicide, omegajasontoddweek2020, rut induced heat, she just uses her alpha for it, strip club, undercover police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: According to the people of Gotham there were three rules you lived by if you wanted to survive in the city. Number one; Bruce Wayne ran everything. From the policies their representatives voted for to the lowest runner on the street, they all answered to Wayne. Number two; you only breathed in his city because he allowed it. No matter your job, if you had a skill Wayne could call on you at any moment and you had to go. Number three; if you had any common sense the one person in the family you wouldn’t piss off would be his omega.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Mia Dearden/Original Female Character
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691494
Comments: 1
Kudos: 161
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Boss Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldHeiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/gifts).



> For Day seven of Omega Jason Todd Week 2020. It was a free day so have a fic inspired by the song Boss Bitch from the BOP franchise

According to the people of Gotham there were three rules you lived by if you wanted to survive in the city. Number one; Bruce Wayne ran everything. From the policies their representatives voted for to the lowest runner on the street, they all answered to Wayne. Number two; you only breathed in _his_ city because he allowed it. No matter your job, if you had a skill Wayne could call on you at any moment and you _had_ to go. Number three; if you had any common sense the one person in the family you wouldn’t piss off would be his omega.

Over the years it had been firmly cemented that you could be scared of; Wayne and his power, Grayson and his ability to smile and laugh through your suffering, Drake’s cold resolve, Cain’s precision with information gathering, and Thomas’ ability to see your move before you made it. That was reasonable. If you wanted to stay alive though the family member you didn’t move against, that you should be terrified of, was Todd.

The omega was vicious. She would sit back reading while her alpha cut you to ribbons and kiss him after while he was dripping in blood. Jay wouldn’t just go against you, she’d find every weakness or secret you’d ever had and air them to your family. She would make you so toxic that no one attended your funeral or claimed your body from fear that she’d go after you too.

Always carved into the chest of her adversaries were the words ‘Boss Bitch’. A signature of pure grotesque beauty. An intricate calligraphy that was almost artful if it wasn’t for the canvas used. Swirling letters that managed to be clear despite the blood staining the area. It was a masterpiece.

In addition to the words was a harsh brand that was a full-thickness burn. A fox leaping through the air. The reds and blacks of the burn making the fox look even more real.

It had become known in the underground as Jay’s signature during her younger years. The omega having caught Bruce’s eye during her days fighting on the streets after selling her parents out to the Maroni family, a subdivision of the Wayne empire. Her callous grace and ability to drop anyone who betrayed her showing just how powerful she could be if given the right help.

Peter Grogan, police commissioner prior to Bruce’s friend Jim Gordon, had tried to move against the family. Had tried to rally his troops into finding any evidence they could. He made a fatal mistake when he sent officers into The Narrows.

On Park Row in the heart of The Narrows was a nightclub called The Hood. Jay had taken ownership before she’d even been part of the Wayne family. Now it operates as her base. If you had an issue the children of the family couldn’t fix then you went to Hood for an audience with the one person in Gotham who could sway Wayne.

It was this club that Grogan sent officer undercover. A barman and a dancer. The bartender was a detective and beta who had managed to appear to have kept their nose clean during their ride up the ranks. The dancer, as per club policy, was a striking omega detective who had joined the police force after deciding to stop dancing aged eighteen. His skills should have kept them in the clear, should have given them access to areas that even the pups didn’t see.

What they hadn’t accounted for was the vast information network Jay had cultivated since she’d started running drugs aged nine. Twenty years later that network had grown as she had. The kids she’d known now old enough to have moved further through the area. More kids signing up every day as it was a way to safely make money you’d never pay tax on. Cash-in-hand jobs the backbone of the area. Even The Hood wasn’t paying income tax, it appearing to just break even according to the books.

The cops had met their handler in a diner on the outskirts of The Narrows. The pair posing as a couple who’d run from New York due to their families not liking their choice in partner and were looking for work. They hadn’t accounted for how fondly the diner owner remembered Jay or how the waitress wouldn’t be alive if she hadn’t reported her abusive husband to the omega who ran the area. Worst of all, they’d assumed the trio of apparent street kids were harmless.

Neither the diner owner or waitress were able to get the news back to Jay as fast as the kids did. The trio slipping into a hidden entrance in an abandoned subway line that led to the basement of the building beside the club. It was Jay’s main office. The basement connecting to the club so she could slip up to her public office when her presence was required, which wasn’t often as the two alphas and the beta that worked for her usually handled the mundane meetings required for business.

Roy, Kori, and Artemis all looked up as the three kids slipped in. The adults knew the kids had a home, Jay might have been a hard bitch most of the time but she had a soft spot for kids who’d been like her. So long as they didn’t make a play for power they were under her protection. Being given a bedsit and a wage for the various jobs she required of them.

The only beta of the group stepped towards Jay, his hand running along the desk as the other scratched at the inside of his elbow. Picking at the evidence of his drug addiction. Jay had no desire to get the beta clean as his dependency made him hers. “Someone here for you Birdy.” He said as he leant against the desk as her side.

Jay looked up and watched as the small pack walked forward. Kori already preparing the envelopes they’d be leaving with. “What have you found out for me little ones?” Times like these being an omega was an advantage. Her voice able to naturally drop into the soothing register that made pups mailable.

Rage started to build within her. Not the all consuming forest fire her anger was known as. No, this was the slow fuse that usually resulted in some truly spectacular ideas. The GCPD has dared to put cops undercover in her club, her home away from home, the first true den she’d had.

The scent of her rage filled the room. The pups quivering with fear as no one in The Narrows likes it when Jay was angry and this wasn’t just anger, this was so much worse. The other adults in the room shifting as their own plans began to form.

“Kori, give them triple. Information like this is worth it.” Jay said, her voice as cold as the Arctic. She knew the pair the pups were talking about, a couple who were hired together only recently. She waved them out then picked up her phone.

“Tony, you beautiful bastard, how’s the diner?” She said as soon as the owner picked up the phone. She listened to him give a quick update, if the cops were still there it’d just sound like friends talking about the business. Not what it actually was; a simple opener, that dry small talk that people seemed to love although Jay loathed it.

The omega flicked the phone onto speaker once the descriptions were being given. The handler would be given to Artemis, she was the best one for the job. Despite being a beast of a woman, even compared to alpha men, she would be the most subtle out of her three underlings. Kori would get the dancer, her own ability on the pole one of the reasons she was their front of house. An alpha that looked as good as she did could always go on Jay’s stages, even with her rules of only having omegas up there.

A plan formed, a plan that would terrify the remaining cops to not fuck with Wayne for years to come. A show of what the omega of the Wayne pack was truly capable of.

The beta detective was found two months later in a known drug den. His face was blistered and he looked extremely unkempt. There were track marks littering his body, veins blown from the amount of drugs he’d ingested. His eyes were glazed over and he was babbling nonsense. Fighting any cop that came near him as he pled his allegiance to The Fox, Jay’s official name in the underground.

Most damning of all was the tramp stamp he had acquired. Scrawled across his lower back in a very recognisable calligraphy was ‘Boss Bitch’ with a small fox leaping over the words. He’d been tagged as one of her people. One of the people she’d call on if she needed someone _entertained_ for the night.

When the omega detective was found she appeared to have had a complete personality change. Gone was the forceful officer who’d never taken a bribe. In her place was a submissive omega, stomach swollen with the litter her alpha had gifted her with. Her alpha happening to be Mia Dearden.

Mia had been found by Roy and Jay when they’d raided a brothel that had the nerve to set up in The Narrows without her permission. When they’d refused to pay protection or give Jay a sizeable cut of the profits she’d raided them and turned every hooker there to her side. Her protection and healthcare plus the cut they’d get (35%) being better than the (50%) without protection or healthcare they were currently getting. One of them had been Mia.

Jay had pulled the alpha out of the brothel, setting her up as a bodyguard at the club with the understanding that she’d do whatever Jay asked of her when the time came. As an alpha selling her body she’d been treated far worse than any of the omegas; most of her clients omegas who had been abused and wanting to take their anger out on an alpha who wouldn’t fight back. It was as easy as pointing her towards the new dancer.

Soon enough the detective went into an unexpected heat as the omega hadn’t realised she’d be required to quit her suppressants for the dancing gig until she’d already ‘applied’. Jay didn’t like her dancers on suppressants as the scent of pre-heat always pulled in more money. She had the security to ensure none of her omegas were harmed so none of them ever had a problem with it. Mia was there to comfort her and help her through it. The mating bite happening on day three, nicely in the middle of the heat, causing her to be easily controlled by her alpha as she didn’t have the instinctual control omegas like Jay had.

The detective kicked up a fuss and went into a stress heat when the officers tried to ‘rescue’ her. The law backing Mia up as she was the woman’s alpha and so could quit her job for her and keep her home to do nothing more than look after the house, raise the pups, and look pretty. A role the woman desperately wanted to excel in.

Police Commissioner Grogan and the handler were found within a day of each other two weeks after the failed rescue attempt of the omega. The handler’s body was found on the steps on the main GCPD headquarters. His body was covered in wounds, wounds that had clearly been made while the man was still alive. One of them was Jay’s signature, the carved words and brand. Different minor extremities were missing and he was only identifiable through dental records.

In the true fashion of The Fox there was also a large packet left with the body, the same packet as had been sent to the Gotham Gazette. It detailed how the man had a second family in Newark. With both his families he had accrued an enormous amount of gambling debt, debt he had been hiding from both households.

Worst of all was the picture evidence included. Thanks to her brilliant technique Artemis had been able to get the man’s hard drives from both homes and his office. On all three were highly illegal sexual images that featured himself. A large chunk were involving clearly underage omegas in the back of his squad car and the one the GCPD gave him for his work as a handler of undercover officers.

Each new piece of information caused those that had known the man to distance themselves. His body being cremated without fanfare and his ashes buried in a numbered plot. The two families he’d lied to had come together and were trying to raise their children together with the hope they’d be better than their father, information Jay and the pack knew about despite it not being public knowledge.

The following day Grogan was found suspended from the ceiling fan in his office. None of the crime scene techs looked too closely, the coroner ruling death by suicide without an autopsy. His family, including the grandchildren he had in high school, disowned him and spoke highly of the help being offered to them by the interim Commissioner Jim Gordon. A man they also stated they’d back when he ran for the job.

When Jay had returned to the pack den that night she was feeling good. Her body was singing with a job well done. She had averted a potential crisis and saved her family some work. Now, with Grogan out of the way, Bruce would have no difficulties in replacing him with Jim. Something he’d been trying to discreetly do for years.

The scent of home-pack-safe washed over the omega and she trilled loudly as she slipped off the Louboutin heels. The youngest pup came tearing around the corner. The fiery little alpha acting very unusually for him. Damian was often a surly little man, puffing out his chest and trying to imitate his father. He had yet to experience his first rut, alpha males having it between the ages of thirteen and fifteen. The pup was only twelve and still very much a pup in some ways. Like now, when he launched himself into Jay’s arms and clinging to the omega.

Damian began scenting Jay, the omega copying his actions. He chirped as she squeezed the back of his neck during their hug. The grip soothing both their instincts and re-affirming their bond as omega and pup.

The family had been troubled to learn of Damian’s existence two years ago. He’d been kept a secret after a one-night stand had resulted in his conception. A night that happened a month before Jay and Bruce had started courting. His arrival had upset their relationship for a time, the omega hating her own body as it had yet to provide children for her alpha.

Soon enough the rest of the pack had appeared. Each answering her call in their own speed. Dick gives her an octopus hug, the man more like her brother due to their age difference than her step-son. Tim and Cass slink up together, showing just why people are scared of the two of them together when they manage to creep up on the one member of the family who has omega level senses.

Finally Duke and Stephanie appear; both young betas she’d bought in. Both from The Narrows or just next to, like Jay herself. Steph had been kicked out by her parents after she disagreed with her father’s attempts to play hero against the Wayne’s, also known as The Bats. Duke had been found by Kori outside the club. His parents having been caught up in one of Jokester’s stupid plots. Jay had pulled them into her arms and into the pack, never looking back as she doted on the newest pups at the time.

Bruce doesn’t come running in the same way the kids did. He waits until each of them have had their fill of the omega. Scent-marking her as if she’s been gone a month and not the two days she had been. Each fighting to update her on what they’d been up to by talking over the others. The alpha had just stood back and watched. Loving how much his omega had settled into his ever evolving pack, even when she’d left for that horrendous six months after Damian first arrived. Her hurt at being yet to gift him pups of their own forcing her from the pack for fear of failing them all.

Once the kids have all dispersed Jason finally meets Bruce’s gaze. Heat radiating from him along with a pride she never gets tired of seeing. There aren’t many alphas out there who would be happy with her being as strong and independent as she is. They’d want her locked up in the pack den until she was needed to appear on his arm. Bruce had become her alpha the second he’d promised to never ask that of her.

“You’re staring old man.” She chuckled.

“Just admiring the only member of the family who has managed to take out a police commissioner without bringing the FBI to our door.” He rumbles as he stalks towards her. As he reaches her he tips his head to the side in submission, accepting her gentle scenting as he does it back to her.

Once Jay is finished Bruce pins her to the wall and ravishes her mouth. Her leg coming up to hook over his hip as his hand trails up the back of her thigh and pulls her against him. His hips rolling to further the contact.

Her skirt is bunched around her hips, green lacy underwear soaking through as Bruce takes advantage of their positioning to slip his hand under the lace and grab a handful of her arse. His heated flesh squeezing her plump cheek making her moan. Jay hopes it’ll bruise, hopes she’ll feel it when she’s sat in her office chair. A reminder of how much she can make the big bad Bruce Wayne lose control.

“Bed?” She growls playfully into his ear. Nipping the lobe and soothing it with her tongue. Jay knows he wouldn’t initiate anything if the younger pups could see them; maybe Dick but that’s because her alpha has always been convinced the other alpha is jealous and wants her too. Complete bullshit in Jay’s opinion; if Dick is jealous it’s of how Jay used all her skills of street fighting to win the challenge fight the alpha had initiated. She’d put him on his arse and bit the scruff of his neck so hard he’d been bruised for weeks. The act firmly cementing her above him in pack hierarchy.

Bruce growls lowly in response, full alpha about to go into rut. His instincts and hind brain winning out over his usual cool control. Without speaking a word he grabs her other thigh, Jay wrapping her legs around his waist for support and throwing her arms around his neck.

The alpha takes off at a run. Fully devolved into his instincts. Needing to get his omega into their private nest. Needing to feel her come apart under him, claim her as his all over again.

For Jay calling Bruce her alpha was purely a term of affection. They both knew she saw who she wanted while coming home to him at the end of the day. He was her alpha; unwilling to have the scent of any other omega on him due to how possessive he gets. Luckily she’s only been wanting him since the whole Damian debacle. The kid pulling them closer and making them more.

Tonight it feels right. Everything Jay had dreamed of as a little girl wearing rose-tinted glasses. Dreaming of a big strong alpha who’d protect her and give her her own pack. They have a pack. He’s protected her countless times. Even ending up in ITU as he’d gotten between her and Jokester. The other alpha wanting to break and claim The Fox in order to break the Bat. She can feel that tingle in her lower spine. His rut triggering her heat.

Jay presses against him as he drops them onto the bed. Gasping as their combined movement pushed his achingly hard but annoyingly clothed cock against her. “Alpha!” She moans as he rips the strappy, tight vest she’d been wearing. His hands shoving up her bra so he can latch onto a nipple. Biting and sucking to start marking her up.

Bruce moans around the bite of her breast. The skin flushing bright red, the tell-tale sign of a bruise already there.

She gets her hands in his hair and pulls him off. The alpha growling a warning at her as he’s denied his wants. “Calm down you silly alpha.” She manages to get out despite his hands now fighting with the front, full-length zipper on her skirt. “Bruce! Alpha! Look. At. Me.” She ends up using her own omega warning tone. One that would chastise any designation. The pack omega the one person you don’t upset.

Bruce stills in his objective of stripping her off. His icy blue gaze finding her’s; the lust and love burning there almost overwhelming her while cementing her decision.

“Claim me Alpha. Give me your pups and bite me.” Her firm tone and words send a visible shudder through his body.

The scent of his rut exploding in potency around the room. Her own heat bursting to full strength in response. Slick soaking through her underwear and making him inhale sharply.

Bemused, Jay watches as Bruce shakes his head. Fighting back control of himself to ask the one question he needs to. “Are you sure Jay? I,” he groans as his instincts push back, rolling his hips towards her and pushing his erection against how zipper. “I need you to be sure my little Fox. I never want to tie you to me unless you’re sure.”

The omega blushes. Her alpha has done so well. Remembering everything he’d promised her when they’d started. Everything that’s her’s would remain her’s. Not matter what they became. She would always be independent but have his full support. “I’m sure B; I’m ready.” She heaves a breath, remembering the words from her favourite book, a book he’s heard her read countless times while supporting their pack through their ruts with a mother’s love. “Alpha, let me be your omega fully; in body, spirit, and mind. Take me as I am, forever joined.”

That gets her a soft smile. The words simmering his rut a little. He knows how significant it is for his little Fox. The calculating, intelligent omega who was determined to stand alone was always a secret romantic under the walls she’d built.

“My omega,” he starts, leaning forward so his breath and lips tickle her’s. “I take you as you take me. A shared bond the world will not break. Our body and mind as one.” He finished with an alpha purr. A rumbling, possessive thing filled with the devotion he would always hold for her.

They’d fought for twelve years to be together. Overcome everything. Jay felt like the alpha had finally proved himself.

With a firm grip and a twist the omega was straddling the alpha. He gave her a growl as she pinned his hands above his head. Jay gives a warning growl in return. The alpha freezing in place as he notices the matching warning in Jay’s eyes. They may have just agreed to mate but he knew his omega was still a wily, flighty little Fox who’d run at the first sign of her orders being ignored. His Little Fox has never had the patience to remind people why they should obey her; you got one chance, if you ignored her she made you pay.

Jay rolled her body so she was standing on the bed over the alpha. Her bra shoved over her breasts and her skirt falling as it was no long held closed by their bodies. Jay reaches back and unhooked the clasp on her bra. The straps slipped down her arms and she dangled it above Bruce’s face.

The alpha’s gaze felt like a brand across her body. Fire reaching an inferno as she dropped the bra off the side of the bed and let her hands slide down from her breasts to her hips. Thumbs slipping under the waistband of her underwear. She turned around carefully, so her back and rear were facing the alpha. He took the chance to slip off his own clothing, speed over seduction.

Slowly, slowing down with every snarl that left Bruce, Jay pulled the lace down. She paused with it under her plump arse, the pull of the fabric raising them and making them appear even more round. She raised up and let them drop, it was easy to fling them off the bed and drop onto her knees.

The omega was facing away from the alpha while maintaining absolute control. She didn’t let her soaking cunt touch him. Instead reaching under herself, the back of her hand brushing against his hard cock in an agonising tease. Two fingers slipped into her easily; the combination of how wet she was and her alpha’s rut inducing her heat; a whine leaving her as she rocked her hips against her own hand.

Once she could fit four in, albeit awkwardly, Jay pulled out and began frantically rubbing her clit. She came with a shuddering cry. Her alphas name on her lips. Her orgasm leaving her positively dripping.

Bruce had jumped the final hurdle, he’d been so good for her. Jay carefully turned back around and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Her svelte body against his larger, muscular one with the kiss distracting him. Jay got his cock lined up and began to slowly sink down.

Ever the careful omega, the one who had everything planned or knew of every aspect of a plan, timed everything just right. She rolled her hips once the alpha’s cock was half inside her. Distracting him from her pulling away from the kiss and towards his neck. With one quick fall, aided by gravity, his cock filled her fully and she bit into his mating gland.

The alpha howled as pain and pleasure burst from the gland. His soul joining with her’s, yet he couldn’t feel Jay’s emotions as she could feel his. His omega always being the one in total control. He should have anticipated that even a mating bite wouldn’t be done the ‘traditional’ way.

Jay continued to ride her alpha. Releasing the bite and pushing herself up with her hands on his chest. She rose up, her powerful thighs shifting with a show of strength. Gravity pulling her back down as Bruce thrust up into her.

As ordered, Bruce sucked two of his own fingers and then began to rub at her clit. Quick circles growing smaller and smaller towards the swollen nub. Jay shivering with the jolts of pleasure as she sank down harder and harder. Her arse smacking against his thighs as their pelvis’ met.

Bruce could feel his knot starting to swell. His rut and the bite making it happen faster than normal. Usually he was more in control. Getting his omega off multiple times before locking inside her. Jay must have noticed too as on his next thrust up she sat down harder, the knot swelling inside her and locking them in place.

She could feel her peak rising. Eyes locking with the blissed put alpha below her. “Bite me Alpha. Bite. Me. Now.” Her voice was gravel with a breathless quality to it. She was just as effected as he was.

The alpha sat up, shifting his cock inside her and forcing his knot to rub against her clenching walls. Bruce tangled a hand in Jay’s long, dark red and white curly hair. Pulling her head to the side and exposing her mating gland. He kissed down her throat, stopping to lavish attention to where he planned to bite.

Lavishing it with attention his other hand slipped down her back. His fingers collecting some of the slick she was leaking in copious amounts, using it as lube to press a finger into her other whole. Rubbing against his knot where he could feel it through her walls he bit down.

The combined stimulation forced her into an orgasm so extreme that she shuddered and slumped against the alpha. His body the only thing stopping her from completely slumping over. After shocks causing her to continue to milk her alpha. The heat of his cum inside her, and the one piece of knowledge she’d yet to share with him, making her fall right off the cliff once again.

Twenty minutes later Jay managed to come back to herself. They were still tied and she was spread over the alpha’s chest, ear over his heart, as he spoke soft endearments into the crown of her head. She tightened around him and shifted so her chin was resting on her folded arms.

“I have a little secret my strong alpha.” She sounded so serious, an underlying thread of fear entering her scent. She wasn’t fearful of his reaction to being kept in the dark, more to his reaction to have more pack members.

“Yes my love?” He whispered back. Neither willing to speak too loudly for fear of breaking the relaxing atmosphere.

Her gaze dropped, not wanting to see his rejection. An old fear of an alpha using her and tossing her aside creeping up from the depths of the vault she’d locked her childhood away in. She was strong. She was feared. She was the boss. The Fox ruled their community of ‘friends’ and the streets of Gotham. She could do this, could get the words out.

“I stopped all birth control and it’s completely out of my system.” She refuses to raise her head as her words hung in the air.

Bruce surged up, repositioning Jay in his lap and taking her hips in a bruising grip. He held her down, his instincts demanding he ensure his release was as deep inside her as it could get. “You want my pups?” His voice was pure possessive alpha. A deep baritone that she’d never achieve as an omega.

Jay shivered where she sat. His hands keeping her from tearing herself in an attempt to escape. Unusually for Jay, she gave a meek head bob. Her own hand dropping between them to rub over her lower belly.

“Want to be swollen with my pups?” He groaned as he licked over their new bonding mark. He could feel her apprehensive hope through the bond. His own singing with possessive need. “Going to look stunning. Strong, working Omega. Won’t make you give up the empire. Yours. All of it is yours.”

The omega finally looked up. Her powerful persona back. The boss who ran the streets and just took down Grogan looking at him like Bruce was prey she’d just caught. “My mark will go right above that bite. Everyone will know who’s in charge.”

It was Bruce’s turn to shiver. He’d waited twelve years to get her signature tattooed on him. Not daring to presume. He was grateful he’d waited. Now, anyone who looked at his neck would know. They’d know the public rules of Gotham had shifted; become more like the private ones the pack had adhered to for over a decade.

Bruce didn’t care; he’d always given Jay everything she’d ever wanted. The omega having him tightly wound around her little finger. It was only right that everyone else knew who the true head of the empire was.


End file.
